1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dartboard, and more particular to a target block of the dartboard and its fabrication process, which simplifies the process to enhance the mass production of the dartboard.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional dartboard comprises a plurality of gradually decreased concentric circles and radially extending ribs which are intersected to define a plurality of sectional target areas, wherein a plurality of sectional dartboard blocks are fixed to the sectional target areas respectively. Accordingly, the surface of sectional target blocks located in the same fan-shaped radial strip have the same color, while the surface of the sectional target blocks located in different fan-shaped radial strips have different colors. In particular, the target blocks located in the same fan-shaped radial strip represent the same score, and the target blocks located in different fan-shaped radial strips represent different scores. However, the fan-shaped radial strips which are separated and distinguished according to two different colors and the scores shown thereon may be misjudged and thus cause some inconvenience.
Moreover, crevices may occur or increase in a conventional dartboard after darts are hit and removed from the dartboard over a long period of time, which may cause the dart tip cannot be fixed when it hits the dartboard and ultimately impacts on the score calculation.
In addition, sine the sectional target blocks are affixed to the sectional target areas respectively, the used sectional target block cannot be replaced by a new one. In other words, when one of the sectional target blocks is damaged, the entire dartboard must be replaced.